<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fri on the Wall by LBibliophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185918">Fri on the Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile'>LBibliophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Assemble [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Sequence, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Mutual Pining, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Supportive Friday, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, WinterIron Week 2020, but she's about to become Proactive Friday if they don't get their act together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday watches her <i>idiot, pining</i> boys.<br/>or<br/>Five times Friday tried to support their relationship, and one time she decided to take more drastic measures.</p><p>For:<br/>Winteriron Week 2020 - Day 1: Mutual pining<br/>Star Spangled Bingo 2020 - Friday<br/>Tony Stark Bingo Mk IV - T2: Confessions under the influence<br/>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - C5: Dialogue-only<br/>[fill details at end]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Assemble [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, WinterIron Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fri on the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Boss, you’re staring again.”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, right. Thanks Fri.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Boss, you’re staring again.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’m going.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Boss, you’re staring again.”</p><p>“I know, but gimme a minute.”</p><p>“Boss…”</p><p>“Look at him, Friday. Look how far he’s come. I mean, even a few months ago… Wait. Is that - that’s a <em>smile. </em>Did you see it Friday?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, I saw, and I’m glad he’s enjoying himself. But I remind you that there are more people than just Mr Barnes at this gala, and the whole point of being here is to talk to <em>them</em>.”</p><p>“Spoilsport. Right, so… ah, who’s hosting again?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Barnes, Boss is on his way up from the workshop if you wanted to start the coffee machine.”</p><p>“Of course! Now let’s see,  he used the blue mug this morning so it will still be in the dishwasher, but the Hulk mug is his second favourite… And it’s after 3pm so he’ll want the lighter roast… And I made sure to get another bottle of his milk yesterday so that’s all good… I wonder if he’d like a snack as well…”</p><p>“Is that the coffee machine I hear?”</p><p>“T-Tony! Hey. I was just making coffee. If you’d like some? Perhaps.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Boss, Barnes is in the lounge.”</p><p>“Bucky’s up? But it’s the middle of the night… isn’t it? ”</p><p>“4:21am, EST.”</p><p>“Ugh. I hate timezones and international teleconferences. But what’s his excuse?”</p><p>“… I believe he experienced one of his more serious nightmares.”</p><p>“You said he’s in the lounge now? What did he bring out with him; blankets, knives or notebook?”</p><p>“He has the quilt you gifted him.”</p><p>“Right. Sounds like someone needs snuggles and a bad movie, and hopefully it can end in a nap for both of us. Let the others know to avoid the room when they’re up.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Hi, Tony. Do you wanna go get coffee or pizza or something? I mean, we do that all the time… But as a, like…</p><p>“Hi, Tony. I know that this is a bit out of the blue, but I just wanna say that I really, really…</p><p>“Hi, Tony – ”</p><p>“Barnes.”</p><p>“Shit! Friday, I forgot you could… Please don’t tell Tony any of this.”</p><p>“I won’t, but maybe <em>you</em> should.”</p><p>“Maybe. But, why would he even <em>want</em> to…”</p><p>“You won’t know if you don’t try. Maybe he feels the same, and is just as nervous as you are.”</p><p>“I suppose…”</p>
<hr/><p>“Ugh. Friday… why can’t I just <em>tell </em>him. Talking is practically one of my defining features. I am a master at talking. But whenever I try, I can’t find the right <em>words</em>.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just start, and see what comes out? That’s your usual approach.”</p><p>“Don’t you see, that’s the whole problem! I just know that as soon as I open my fat mouth I’ll ruin what we already have. And I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p>“You won’t know if you don’t try. Maybe he feels the same, and is just as nervous as you are.”</p><p>“I suppose…”</p>
<hr/><p>Friday watches her boys.</p><p>She watches as their eyes follow each other, expression uncharacteristically soft.</p><p>She watches as they rush to take care of each other, only to (poorly) feign nonchalance.</p><p>She watches the way they relax, finding comfort in each other’s space.</p><p>She watches as they practice confessions of feelings they refuse to admit outside the privacy of their mirror.</p><p>Friday watches her <em>idiot, pining</em> boys. Some days, she really wishes she had breath to sigh.</p><p>She’ll give them another month, she decides, watching and helping as she has been. After that, she’s taking matters into her own ‘hands’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>TSB and BBB fill details</b><br/>Title: Fri on the Wall<br/>Collaborator: LBibliophile<br/>Card number: 4090<br/>Square Filled:<br/>[TSB] T2 - Confessions under the influence<br/>[BBB] C5 - Dialogue-only<br/>Ship: Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags: Mutual pining, Supportive Friday, 5+1 Things, Drabble sequence, Dialogue-only<br/>Summary: Friday watches her <i>idiot, pining</i> boys. Or, five times Friday tried to support their relationship, and one time she decided to take more drastic measures.<br/>Word Count: 600</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>